1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training device for demonstrating Statistical principles.
More specifically the present invention relates to a training device used in teaching and practicing Statistical Process Control techniques.
2. Prior Art
The need for demonstrating Statistical principles with a mechanical device goes back to 1873 when Sir Francis Galton made the first Quincunx of his own design.
Subsequently different types of Quincunxes were developed and commercialized.
All of these devices had several limitations:
A. None were ever designed nor constructed that could demonstrate the statistical principle that "The Sum Of Normal Independent Sets Of Disturbances Is Normal".
B. No Two-Stage Quincunx was ever described as a mechanically functional device, due to the relative complexity of the mechanical components that had to be built in a training device.
C. No Two-Stage Quincunx was ever described to handle different color balls nor having rear reservoirs, nor frontal pegs, nor rear pegs for the discrete handling of the histogram cells.
In order to provide background information so that the invention may be completely understood and appreciated in its proper context, reference is made to a number of prior art publications as follows:
Stigler, Stephen M., The History of Statistics; QA 276.15.575 1986; 519.509 85-30-499;
Quantum Company Catalog TP51 (Enclosed),
Quantum Company Catalog "34 New Products" (Enclosed).